Knight in Shining Armor
by RomeoandJuliet EdwardandBella
Summary: When Bella comes back home to Charlie, have his nice and gentle ways changed? Now who can save Bella when she is in the worst trouble ever? E*B J*A EM*R ALL HUMAN
1. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight =(

5…4…3…2…1… BOOM! These where the thoughts in in my mind as I borded the plane to Forks, Washington. My mother just recently died and since her husband Phil didn't like me very much, he sent me to live with my dad. Whooptie Ficken Doo…

When I landed in the not so sunny town of Forks, I saw my dad… and his police cruser. My dad is chief of police. I hope I can save enough money to buy my own car. I always feel like a prisoner in his car.

When I got to the car I tried to put my one bag in the trunk, but that didn't work so well, I fell on the sidewalk… typical Bella.

When I got up and put my bag in I went to the passenger door. When I hopped in, I hope for atleast a hi from Charlie. But he didn't even egnoladge me. Two could play at that game.

When I got home I wanted to take a shower and relax but the first sentence that came out of Charlies mouth was "Make dinner." I don't even think you can call that a sentence. Whatever.

I decided to make stir fry, one of the best things I could make. When I called him to the table, he didn't even say thanks for making dinner, he just sat down and satrted eating. When I just satrted on my meal he started choking! I quickly ran over to him and did the hymlec. When he finnaly got the pice of onion out of his throught he slapped me across the face… I cant belive he did that!

"WHY DID U MAKE THAT WITH ONIONS!!! I AM ALLERGIC TO THEM!"

"Sorry dad I d-didn't no."

How did he expect me to no all he said to me was 'Make dinner'.

He got up and ordered pizza for himself. I just sat down and finished eating. When I was done I tried to put my dish in the sink, but Charlie kicked mee in the shin and made me fall. I landed on my head. Oh ya that's going to leave a bump in the morning.

"Serves you right for almost killing me." Exclaimed Charlie.

As I went up stairs I thought to myself what has gotten into him?

When I finished unpacking I looked in the mirror. Not only was there a bump, but there was a bruise too. How am I going to explain this at school?

* * *

**Well what do you think? this is my first story and i hope you like it! Review if you want you dont have to FLAMES ARE WELCOME... oook well thnx for reading the first chapter and I will update soon**

* * *


	2. THEM

I woke up to the annoying sound of BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ok I get it I have to go to school, you can stop beeping. When I got out of the shower I was still dead beat, but I have to go, I don't want Charlie to get mad at me again. I picked out an AC/DC concert tee shirt and some jeans with holes in them.

When I got downstairs I just realized something… "Oh Crap!" I don't have a ride to school! I guess I will walk to school now.

When I finally got to school I was out of breath. Ya I defiantly need a car.

I went into the office to get my schedule. "Hello, um I'm here to pick up my schedule. I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh sweetie! We were expecting you! Oh here is your time table. You are so lucky to have Charlie as a father he is the sweetest thing!"

Ya that's what you think. I don't think you would be saying that if you knew what he was really like.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh I um tripped and fell. Ha… Ha."

"Ok well have a great day!"

Ya I hope I do. When I got to my first class, health, (**A/n I know this isn't one of her classes)** I was overwhelmed by all of the stares I was getting. These kids have probably never seen a new kid in their life. The teacher Mrs. Kaminer didn't make me introduce myself, thank goodness. This class flew by.

I went to my 2nd period class, science, and my 3rd period class, reading. After reading I went to lunch with a girl that just kept talking, her name was Jessica. Also I went with someone that I'm sure will be one of my good friends. Her name is Angela.

When I got my lunch I sat down next to someone named Mike and Eric. Then I saw them.


	3. Lunch

They were absolutely gorgeous. They all had perfect pale skin and they all looked like models. There were 5 five of them. The first one was huge. And by huge I mean huge! He looked like a major weight lifter. The second was absolutely beautiful! She made me feel plain. The third one looked kind of southerner, he had curly blond hair. The fourth one looked no taller than 5 feet. She looked like a pixie. And the last one was hot! He had bronze hair that sticked up in every direction. Wooow!

I was nervous just sitting in their presence.

I guess Jessica caught me staring at them. Because she said, "Awwww little Bella has a crush on Edward Cullen!"

"N-no I just ummm. No I don't like him I don't like anyone!" I don't think I'm _aloud _to like anyone, I said to myself.

"Well good because he doesn't like anyone. Apparently he thinks he's to good for anyone here."

Ok then looks like Jessica has been turned down by him.

"Ohhhhh lets play truth or dare!!" Screamed Lauren.

Well I didn't want to be the only one not playing so I said sure.

"Ok Bella truth or dare?" Asked Lauren.

"Dare, I guess."

"Ok I dare you to go over to the Cullens and ask if you can sit at their table!!!"

Oh god I knew I should have picked truth.

So I went over to the Cullen table and got ready for the embarrassment.

"Excuse me, Can I um Sit here um with you?" I asked hoping that they would say yes.

"Sure!! Come sit next to me!" the pixie said.

So I sat down. I learned that the Pixies name was Alice, the big ones name was Emmett, and the Beautiful girl was called Rosalie. The southerner was named Jasper. And the Hot one was named Edward. Such a beautiful name.

When the bell rang I ran back to my table, got my stuff, and walked to L.A.

When I got there I gave my Slip to the teacher, Mrs. Kozlin. She signed it and assigned me to the only open seat available. When I sat down I put my books on the floor and waited for class to start.


	4. Notes and the Truth

**Ok I know that these chapters haven't been great, but thanks to all of the reviewers! You really make my day!! Haha! Ok sooo lets got on with the story!!!**

**RomeoandJuliet EdwardandBella

* * *

**Just as I sat down, Edward Cullen came in. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He had a grim look on his face. I wonder what could have gotten him so mad?

He looked to the desk next to me. If it was even possible, he looked even madder then when he came in. Now his eyes were a cole black color.

He cautously walked to the desk and sat down. Then he moved his chair as far as he could from me.

* * *

When class was half over I noticed that he hadent moved or even breathed. He and his family are so weird! I mean comeone if you haven't taken one breath in 30 minutes then he would be passed out on the floor!

I toke out an extra sheet of parer and started to write a note.

**(bold=Bella **_italics=Edward)_

**Are you ok? did I do something wrong to you? **I slid the note over to him and waited not so patiently for his answer

_No... well yes.. no... ummm i cant really explain to you BTW_**(lolz i know tht he would never say tht!!)**_ what happened to your face? JW_

Oh crap he was the first person to say anything about it.

**Ummm well... you see i was um walking next to my dresser and umm i slipped and fell... ya thats what happened**

Oh gosh I'm even a bad liar when im writing it out on a piece of paper...

_... you are a really bad liar now tell me what REALLY happened, I promise i wont tell anyone._

for some odd reason i believed him.

**ummm well its kind of a long story but I promise i will tell you soon... if you want we can meet somewhere private and talk about it because class is almost over.**

_Sure meet me at my house the address is 1278 forest-y place forks washington. _**(haha dont you love his adress!!!)**

**ok i will tomorrow **

After he rad the last note he put it into hi backpack and started packing up.

RINGGGGGGGG

I wish I didnt have to go home.

* * *

**okidoki!! did you like it??? i tryed to make it a little bit longer but idk if you think its any better and jw but does anyone no what ooc mean?? i no i sound like a retard but idk what it means!!! if you no leave it to me in a review!!! **

**thnx bye!!  
**


	5. Asking

**SRYYYYYY! really i am. my computer has had a cirus and ijust fixed it**

**DISCLAIMER:I,Leah, do not own Twilight or Edward =(**

**ONWARD!  
**

**RomeoandJuliet EdwardandBella**

**

* * *

**When I got home I decided to make dinner for Charlie. That way when he gets home he will have his dinner on the table. And I wont get in trouble.

I made hamburgers, and fries. I made 3 just in case Charlie wanted one more.

When Charlie got home he looked pissed. Sucks for me.

Charlie sat down at his seat and picked up a burger. He didnt even wait for me. Oh well I better get used to it.

When he was half way through I decided that I should ask him if I could go with Edward tomorrow.

"Charlie... Can I-I go with Edward C-Cullen to his home tomorrow?"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO GO TO A _BOYS_ HOUSE ANYWAYS! YOU MAY NOT GO AND IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU DID THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN ALOT WORSE PAIN THEN U WERE YESTERDAY!"

And with that he pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the gut. OUCH

Then he punched me in he cheek. I have no idea how im going to explain that tomorrow.

I ran upstairs before he could do anymore damage.

I really need to buy more makeup.

Now I have to cancel my plans with Edward.

Oh joy!

* * *

**Hit/Miss?**

**Ok i have an Idea for a new story and i want your honest opinion on it**

**The idea is**

**_Edward is a contestant on Tila Tequila. So is Bella. Will these two find love with Tila or each other?_**

**What do you think?  
**


End file.
